Madman001 In OOO- Insanity's Revenge
by The Madman001
Summary: Madman001 is sent into OOO. Read and find out how he is sent there, and how I'm involved in it, and what more I could do to him. And what troubles it could bring to the group.
1. Chapter 1

_**Insanity: FREEDOM FREEDOM AT LAST HAHAHA**_

"**INSANITY: Doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results." ~Albert Einstein**

Finn and Jake were relaxing in their treehouse, Jake has made 3 everything burritos, one for Finn, himself, and BMO, Jake was about to take a bite out of the giant burrito till the sound of a phone was heard, Jake looked towards Finn who himself looked towards Jake, both had their burritos close to their mouths, as they both starred at each other waiting for one to break eye contact or blink to see who will get the phone, as BMO just simply got off the stool and went towards the phone.

"Hello...hmm...aha...okay...I'll tell them...okay bye." BMO said as it made his way towards the stool again and sat on it.

"So BMO who was it." Jake asked as he continued to stare at Finn, as Finn did the same.

"Oh it was Bubblegum calling to say that there's a wild person destroying her Kingdom, asking for you two to go towards the Candy Kingdom immediately, also that the person attacking the castle is human. Mmm Jake this tastes good." BMO said fake eating the burrito as Finn and Jake let their jaws fall to the ground as Jake literally let it fall to the ground as well as their burritos on their plates.

"WHAT?" The two screamed.

"I said that this burrito tastes amazing." BMO said.

"No not that, a human? Really." Finn asked to make sure.

"Yes that's what she said." BMO said still looking at the two. As they shared a look Finn changed his clothing he instantly put on some slightly faded jeans, and sneakers as he grabbed his golden sword and root sword to be sure, as Jake waited outside. Not wanting to waste time Finn jumped out the window and landed on top of Jake as he was already 15 times his original size, and started their run towards the Candy Castle. 2 minutes towards the Kingdom they saw Marceline going towards it as well.

"MARCELINE" Finn yelled as Marceline turned around to see the two heroes heading towards her she had her protective gear on along with her sun hat for good measures.

"Hey guys heading to the Castle as well." Marceline asked as they went towards the castle and talked at the same time.

"Yeah and did the Princess tell you a human was attacking the Kingdom." Jake asked.

"Yeah." Marceline answered as she looked towards Finn, who had his eyes concentrated at the nearing Candy kingdom, as the sounds of banana guards imitating sirens were heard.

"Hurry Jake." Finn told as Jake jumped over the castle walls and landed on the streets of the Candy Kingdom they looked around it seemed normal except the streets were empty, as they then saw a figure run and disappear out of sight by a building. "Hey." Finn yelled towards the person, as banana guards followed the person, giving Finn all the more reason to follow him. As Finn turned towards the person he heard maniacal laughter.

"Come on this all you have to catch me." The person humored as he continued to laugh, as Finn's anger rose and run towards the person passing the banana guards he was now in front of them as he saw the person running he was wearing a red jacket, and black pants, from as far as Finn could tell, as he skied to a halt. Finn stopped running to see why he stopped. Bubblegum was in front of him, with 50 banana guards behind her.

"You, place your hands above your head, and get on your knees, or you'll be taken in forcibly to my dungeon." Bubblegum ordered through a speakerphone as the person appliqued as he got on his knees, and placed his hands on top of his head. While Marceline and Jake arrived at the scene to see the situation.

"He gave up, why did Bonnie have to call us then." Marceline asked annoyed she woke up for nothing, as a banana guard approached the person with handcuffs, once in reach the person sweeped at the legs of the banana guard and ran towards a store and jump throught the window as glass shattered.

"Darn it." Bubblegum yelled throwing the speakerphone to the ground in anger. "All right surround the building make sure he doesn't escape." Bubblegum ordered.

"Princess, Princess." Finn yelled running towards the Princess.

"Finn, thank goodness you came to help." Bubblegum said with a smile.

"Princess is it true that he's..." Finn wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"Finn, right now we need to apprehend this person to make sure, he can simply be an imposter disguised as a human till we have him we'll know till then stay on your toes." Bubblegum told him as Finn nodded his head grabbed both his swords as he was planning to go dual wield, he was nearing the store till the sound of a clicking stopped him.

"Eat sugar coated lead, you sugar coated freaks." The guy yelled as as a barrage of bullets shot out of the window store as everyone ran for cover.

"Bonnie what the heck." Marceline yelled as she was behind a wall.

"What." Bubblegum asked.

"You have guns and you don't use them." Marceline asked as the bullets continued to fly.

"Marceline I barely allow the Banana Guards spears and yet you want me to give them real weapons." Bubblegum told her as Marceline looked towards the banana guards some dropping their weapons or accidentally poking themselves with the spears.

"Point taken, still now what." Marceline asked then heard the sudden clicking.

"What, I thought these guns had unlimited bullets, ah hell with it." The guy said as he threw the guns to the floor.

"Hey." The guy turned to see Finn both his swords in hand.

Finn now had a good look at the person he had the same colored skin as him, he looked 17 at most was 6ft tall, red jacket, black pants and a black shirt underneath, his eye color was red had brown hair, that covered his ears. "So what do you want." The guy asked.

"Why are you attacking the Candy Kingdom." Finn screamed at him, as the guy just stood there starring at Finn. "Answer me."

"Because I can." The guy answered as Finn ran towards him raised one sword in the air ready to bring it down as the guy advanced and punched Finn on the side of his kidneys, as Finn let out a groan in pain, as he swung again, missing, as the guy picked him up and slammed him on the ground, Finn looked up to see the guy with his sword in his face, as the guy looked at him with a smile, slowly aimed the sword towards Finn, then stopped when something red fell on Finn's face the guy's face looked confused then checked his cheek to see that Finn had hit it with his sword. "I'm bleeding?" The guy asked bewildered, then got tackled to the ground by Marceline as she held him in place.

"Someone bring the damn handcuffs." Marceline yelled as the person tried to escape, as the banana guards looked around seeing that no one had any handcuffs on them.

"Wait Marceline bring him here." Jake said, as Marceline dragged him towards Jake as Jake morphed himself to a pair of handcuffs and tied them around the persons wrists. "You're under arrest. What do you want us to do with this guy Princess." Jake asked as everyone turned their attention towards her.

"Take him to my lab." She said as Marceline picked the person up by the collar as she prepared to leave with him.

"Wait Marceline take me as well." Finn asked as she extended her hand as she floated towards the castle.

Finn and Marceline looked at the person who was causing trouble, as he sat there looking at Jake who was still his handcuffs. "So you're the only thing keeping me binded." The guy said.

"That's right so don't try any- what are you doing hey hey stop, ahh Finn he's licking me ahhh." Jake yelled as the person licked Jake.

"Dude that's disgusting." Finn said as Jake turned back to normal and ran behind his bro.

"You're sick." Jake yelled.

"Got you off me, god you taste horrible." The guy said as Jake growled and was about to punch the guy till the Princess came into the room, as her eyes laid upon the intruder of her land.

"Who are you, and why are you here." Bubblegum asked as she walked towards him.

"No, no, no, the better question is why am I here, and what did you do to bring me here." The guy asked standing up to her.

"What? What are you talking about, I didn't bring you here." Bubblegum responded.

"Right, I may not know how I got here, but I'm pretty sure a wormhole didn't open up in my room and bring me here, and find myself in your lab." The guy told her, as he crossed his arms. Before the princess could remark Peppermint Butler came in holding something within his hands.

"Oh he's here." Peppermint Butler said as he walked over and placed the item he was holding within the table.

"Peppermint what are you doing here." Bubblegum asked.

"And what do you mean, I'm here. Oh God please don't tell me you're the guy who brought me here." The guy asked, as Peppermint gave them both a questionable look.

"Princess don't you remember, you told me when the person who fits the description is here to bring this item out." Peppermint said, as Bubblegum looked dumbfounded.

"Wait, what is that." The guy asked.

"It's a laptop with the letter 'M' on it." Peppermint answered.

"Wait isn't that Marceline's then, cause she always marks her land or property with an M." Finn asked.

"I never marked a laptop Finn." Marceline answered, as the guy walked towards the laptop, and open it, it looked firmly new, except for the big M marked within the black colored laptop. As the guy pressed the power button as the screen lit up.

"It's got a password lock so we can't-"

Then a sound was heard from the laptop, cutting Peppermint off as the screen turned on. "This laptop is mine." The guy answered a little angered, as everyone approached the laptop to find the screen black except for a file with the words 'WATCH ME' labeled on the bottom, as the guy touched a part of the laptop moving an arrow on the screen, clicked the file to have the screen expand and cover the screen. It showed a black screen again, then some small movement as a another person came out his face covered by the dark.

"Madman how long has it been old friend." The guy in the screen somewhat yelled in a happy tone.

"Insanity."


	2. Wizard City

_**Insanity: REVIEW TIME**_

_**TEK1177: Thank you I'll I have been getting are death threats here.**_

_**Delusion: Yes it shall be continued. **_

_**Monster479: I am**_

_**chistopher: It should be.**_

_**AwesomeBauer: Didn't you read the Summary, and title.**_

_**Boyi Dia: Just read.**_

_**THE DARK HOUND: Oh come on does anyone have my back here.**_

_**P.S This should have been 15 ch. by now, but I'm lazy so I'll be typing them weekly, don't blame me, blame Madman who isn't here.**_

"Well Madman or should I call you by Darren by your real name, hopefully this message gets to you, other wise I'm plain out talking to a computer. But still to the point old friend, where you are, isn't a dream, it isn't an allusion, oh no this is real. If your asking how? Well it starts a little back when you mentally broke me, you were the first human to do that Darren, since that day I was planning for revenge. But something beat me to the punch, you died." The person known as Insanity said while he chuckled a little, as everyone got closer to the computer. "YOU FUCKING DIED HAHAHA oh man, oh the day you died, I never thought it would happen, oh man the day still goes on in my head, how I saw your family members mourn over your death, as they placed dirt, and flowers over your casket, oh man how I laughed." The person continued as Darren looked at him slightly annoyed. "Oh man how I waited till your family members left, then when there was only the graves keeper left, I took his body and I danced on your grave." Insanity continued as his laughter became louder.

"But years passed and I became bored, but it didn't last long till things got exciting again, a few years after your death, WW3 happened. God how I watched it all unfold, as I saw people shooting each other, as I saw mere children holding machine guns. The pure excitement of seeing humans kill each other." Insanity continued, as his face showed to have a crazed smile, then fade away. "But it got boring after a while, sure I may have influenced a little to make people kill each other for my amusement, but after watching a guy get his eyes pulled out with a spoon, after some time it get's boring. So I took a break, and decided to wait to see when things will start up again, and you wouldn't believe where I was when I woke up." Insanity continued as his smile continued. "I truly thought I lost what little sanity I had left, because I was where your fucking standing, man either Pendleton was a psychic or the best predictor in the world, OOO REAL. Man how I enjoyed that fact, but then your face appeared in my head, remembering the past on how you died on me, with me not even being able to have any kind of vengeance. Then it occurred to me, I was in a world where fucking food talks, so anything was possible.

And soon enough I already had it all down, I just needed the brain power to do it, and who else then whose brain out beats Albert Einstein himself, Princess Bubblegum." Insanity said as all eyes were casted on Bubblegum as she looked dumbfounded. "But don't blame the poor girl too much, I made her a deal, I would give her a little extra boost in her knowledge, and she'll help me in return, once I told her about getting extra knowledge, she didn't hesitate to make a deal. After that I practically had to wait, she didn't have full knowledge why I needed her to do it, but I kept her informed and in the down low, as well as made sure she didn't fully loose herself to the Insanity, sure she went out of it sometimes, and yes I'll take the full blame for raising the candy dead, twice. But come on you knew she had to be a little crazy to do that, well you found your culprit." Insanity said as Bubblegum listened in closer. "And after some time she was finished, a fucking time machine, but specially made for you Darren, I set the thing the same day you broke me, there I influenced my past self, and the rest was just waiting till your guard was down. And when you did, I made my move, as well as, well Darren, you're not in your own body anymore." Insanity said as Darren looked for something and found a mirror nearby picked it up as his eyes widened, and he touched his face in disbelief.

"Also you may want to check under your shirt." Insanity said as well, as Darren piked it up to see stitches around his chest, and stomach. "SURPRISE." Insanity screamed as his laughter echoed. "You really gotta be thanking me Darren, I mean I got you a new body, a simple mind switch, and the best organs a person could steal. Heart from a runner, lungs from a swimmer, kidneys from a man who never touched liquor, you have no idea how hard it was to find that trust me, and so many more. You see Darren I know you, and I know you would never consider suicide, oh no, I expect you to live a long time where you are. And besides you should also be thanking me because I got rid of your fears." Insanity said as Darren griped the table. "Your fear of getting sued is no longer an issue for the fact you're now your own story." Insanity said chuckling a bit, as Darren griped the table a little more denting it. "Not living past 20, well you got the body to live to 80 so that's out as well." Insanity continued as the table Darren was gripping began to crack. "And lastly-" Insanity started but had to hold back laughter. "-lastly not being to see your siblings grow up, no longer an issue, because, where you're standing YOUR WHOLE FAMILY IS DEAD." Insanity screamed as his laughter became hysterical.

"INSANITY." Darren yelled as the table side broke as the shards pierced Darren's hand as blood began to flow.

"How does it feel Darren to have everything taken from you, must suck, hahahaha, well see you in a thousand years, old friend. Oh yeah also I wouldn't bother looking for the Time Machine it's with me, also I wouldn't much ask Bonnie either, I broke our contract, and took back the knowledge, that includes on how to make the machine, oops, later Darren." Insanity said as the screen turned black as a mirror was thrown at the screen cracking the laptop's screen, as Darren breathed deeply as blood continued to flow out of his palm.

Darren was having his palm treated, as the group just looked at him, his head was down, and he didn't speak as Peppermint treated his hand. Bubblegum was the one to approach him. "Uh Darren is it." She asked as he simply shook his head. "I'm sorry, I don't remember making any kind of deal with that person, and it seems I helped him bring you here, and-"

"It isn't your fault." Darren said, head still down.

"What, but I-"

"You had no idea what his real intentions were, and trust me I had it coming, so yeah not your fault. I'm just surprised you didn't complete lose your mind, but still thanks." Darren said.

"Well what are you going to do now." Bubblegum asked, as Darren pondered for a bit.

"Do you think you could make another time machine." Darren asked.

"Maybe, but I don't know for how long it will take." Bubblegum answered, as Darren looked towards Peppermint.

"Peppermint Butler." Darren talked towards him.

"Yes." Peppermint answered.

"You've been with Princess Bubblegum for a long time correct." Darren asked.

"Yes I have, why do you ask." Peppermint questioned.

"That means you know her activities and considering you had my laptop, you knew what she was making the time machine correct." Darren asked, with a hint of hope.

"Yes that is correct." Peppermint answered still having no idea where this is going.

"So tell me if you knew of her activities, do you know when she started to make the machine." Darren asked.

"Yes." Peppermint answered.

"How long did it take for her to finish it." Darren asked, as Peppermint just starred at Darren for a bit before answering.

"It took her 453 years." Peppermint answered as all hope died at that point.

"Great, there goes my chance of going home." Darren said losing all hope as his head fell back down.

"Wait there could be another way, maybe-" Bubblegum started but had nothing. As Finn was thinking of something.

"Wait I got it, why don't we look for a spell to help him go back." Finn blurted out.

"Okay this is the biggest long shot I have ever heard, but I'll go for it. Intrigue me." Darren said to Finn.

"We go to Wizard City and find a spell to send him back, or something." As everyone just looked at him.

"That idea has no plan, no real motive nor a chance of success, but I got nothing left to loose and everything to gain. All right let's go." Darren said.

"Wait you're actually going to go with his plan." Bubblegum asked.

"Yeah, I'm not going to wait 400 years for a machine that will have a slight chance to getting me home, this way I at least have a chance." Darren said.

"Fine, in that case I'm going as well." Bubblegum said.

"Same here." Marceline added.

"Why?" Darren asked.

"Because I don't trust you, you were literally shooting wildly outside no more then 30 minutes ago, trying to kill us. So I'll be there, and if I see anything that seems you will harm anyone I will kill you." Marceline told him right in front of Darren's face.

"Fine." Darren said.

Everyone was at the wall of the side of the mountain, Finn wearing a blue like cloak, with a white hat over his other white hat, while wearing blue gloves an amulet around his chest, and a drawn eye on his forehead. Jake wearing a red like dress, with his body shaped to a cone, while a wearing a cone shaped hat on his head and wearing a fake mustache. Bubblegum wearing a cylinder like suit, as she had her hair shortened, ad wore a sphere like hat on her head with a purple stripe go through the middle. Marceline had on a red tank top, blue jeans, white gloves, and her sun hat, as she held her axe base ready to use it against Darren. As Darren wore the same clothes he had. "Dude where's your disguise?" Finn asked.

"And Marceline where's yours." Bubblegum asked.

"Sorry Insanity didn't drop of any clothing for me, so yeah." Darren said plainly.

"Wait let me do something." Finn said as he did something with Darren's clothes, then got out a marker and wrote on his face. Nothing changed except Darren had his hood on covering the top portion of his face, as he had a drawn on go-t.

"And my disguise is this." Marceline said as she morphed to her small bat form and placed herself on Darren's neck as she placed her claws on his neck. "Any moves and you die." She said. "Also pick up my base." Marceline demanded.

"Anything to get this over with." Darren said placing the base on his base. As Bubblegum got out a tape recorder and pressed played as a screaming Ice King's voice was heard.

"It's Wizard's Rule, the password is Wizard's Rule." The recording stopped as the entrance was shown.

"Bonnie why was the Ice King screaming." Marceline asked narrowing her eyes at her. As Bubblegum laughed nervously as she simply walked inside the city, as she got tackled out of nowhere by a Wizard City Police officer, he wore a white muscle shirt, blue pants, cowboy boots, bandanas that covered his eyes, with the symbol of a yellow rhombus, had long hair reaching his chest, and his skin color was light green, he had Bubblegum's hands behind her back.

"Hey get off her." Finn yelled going to Bubblegum's rescue to be picked up by the neck and slammed to the ground by another Wizard City Officer, except his skin color was greyish green. Before Jake could help he too was tackled, as he was pulled out of his disguise, and wrapped into a ball. Then all attention was placed on Darren, who was backing away, slowly reaching for the axe base on his back, then got in a choke hold from behind.

"All of you are under arrest, some for the escape from Wizard City Jail, the rest in the knowing of, or the helping of these criminals." A, officer said, while holding Darren from the neck, as Darren was slowly losing oxygen.

_**Insanity: There you go, also for an added bonus, if the reviews you send satisfy me I shall update this story on Thanksgiving(Thursday) as well as on Sunday as well, so review.**_


End file.
